phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Galeria:Candace Flynn
right|350pxCandace Gertrude Flynn é a irmã de 15 anos de Phineas e Ferb , a filha mais velha da família Flynn-Fletcher. Seu dia normalmente consiste em tentar obter seu irmão e meio-irmão em apuros com sua mãe, Linda Flynn, mas pelo tempo que ela chega para ver o que eles estão fazendo, eles sempre parecem perfeitamente inocente e normal. Ela é geralmente visto conversando em seu telefone celular para Stacy Hirano , ou menos frequentemente Jenny e age muito mais como um adolescente estereotipada, quando não tentando impedir travessuras dos irmãos Fotos de Candace 1ª Temporada Aí Vêm as Bettys (29).jpg Aí Vêm as Bettys (30).jpg Aí Vêm as Bettys (161).jpg Aí Vêm as Bettys (162).jpg Aí Vêm as Bettys (167).jpg Aí Vêm as Bettys (175).jpg Aí Vêm as Bettys (240).jpg Aí Vêm as Bettys (241).jpg Aí Vêm as Bettys (262).jpg Aí Vêm as Bettys (263).jpg Aí Vêm as Bettys (264).jpg Aí Vêm as Bettys (282).jpg Aí Vêm as Bettys (283).jpg Candace e seu celular.jpg 461px-Candace kisses TV.jpg 461px-Candace tries on her regular clothes.jpg 461px-Candace as a goth girl.jpg 461px-Candace in street clothes.jpg 461px-Candace as a hippie.jpg 461px-Candace in a pinafore.jpg 461px-Candace in a bikini.jpg 461px-Candace tries on a blue gown.jpg O Rosto de Candace no Monte.jpg Candace é a Lindana.jpg Candace é Coroada no Sonho 2.jpg Candace doente.png.jpg Phineas-and-ferb-candace.jpg 615px-Candace photographs herself (1).jpg 615px-Candace's_new_blog_photo.jpg 615px-Candace on the Jumbotron.jpg 615px-O que ouve.png 615px-Candace got wrong photo.jpg They're busted this time.jpg Candace is crowned.jpg 624px-Candace in goth clothes.jpg 461px-Candace wakes up.jpg 681px-Rainha_de_Marte_005.jpg 681px-Candace_liga_para_muitas_pessoas.jpg 615px-HereIComeBowlARama.png 2ª Temporada Candace Com Óculos de Sol.jpg Atlântida 03.jpg Atlântida 06.jpg Atlântida 07.jpg Atlântida 09.jpg Atlântida 33.jpg Atlântida 47.jpg Atlântida 120.jpg Atlântida 121.jpg Atlântida 125.jpg Atlântida 145.jpg Atlântida 149.jpg Atlântida 151.jpg Atlântida 168.jpg Atlântida 171.jpg O Bico Imagem 25.jpg O Bico Imagem 134.jpg O Bico Imagem 135.jpg O Bico Imagem 136.jpg O Bico Imagem 137.jpg O Bico Imagem 138.jpg O Bico Imagem 139.jpg O Bico Imagem 140.jpg O Bico Imagem 190.jpg O Bico Imagem 192.jpg O Bico Imagem 251.jpg O Bico Imagem 254.jpg O Bico Imagem 255.jpg O Bico Imagem 260.jpg O Bico Imagem 314.jpg O Bico Imagem 315.jpg O Bico Imagem 316.jpg O Bico Imagem 317.jpg O Bico Imagem 318.jpg O Bico Imagem 341.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 02.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 03.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 05.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 06.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 11.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 12.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 28.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 34.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 35.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 36.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 72.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 314.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 335.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 336.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 337.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 339.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 340.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 342.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 348.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 349.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 515.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 528.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 529.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 530.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 531.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 532.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 534.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 535.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 540.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 543.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 549.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 550.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 580.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 581.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 583.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 589.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 599.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 601.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 602.jpg O Verão é Pra Você 605.jpg OVFFPVP4 (52).jpg OVFFPVP4 (1).jpg OVFFPVP4 (39).jpg OVFFPVP4 (49).jpg OVFFPVP4 (146).jpg OVFFPVP4 (150).jpg Vão Se Afundar (Imagem 19).jpg Vão Se Afundar (Imagem 22).jpg Mãe, Olha (Imagem 33).jpg Mãe, Olha (Imagem 34).jpg 3ª Temporada Mistério Total (04).jpg Mistério Total (05).jpg Mistério Total (12).jpg Mistério Total (13).jpg Mistério Total (14).jpg Mistério Total (17).jpg Mistério Total (18).jpg Mistério Total (22).jpg Mistério Total (23).jpg Mistério Total (24).jpg Mistério Total (25).jpg Mistério Total (30).jpg Mistério Total (31).jpg Mistério Total (32).jpg Mistério Total (33).jpg Mistério Total (44).jpg Mistério Total (45).jpg Mistério Total (46).jpg Mistério Total (47).jpg Mistério Total (48).jpg Mistério Total (49).jpg Mistério Total (51).jpg Mistério Total (52).jpg Mistério Total (54).jpg Mistério Total (56).jpg Mistério Total (60).jpg Mistério Total (61).jpg Mistério Total (66).jpg Mistério Total (67).jpg Mistério Total (68).jpg Mistério Total (69).jpg Nova Realidade (Imagem 44).jpg Nova Realidade (Imagem 45).jpg Nova Realidade (Imagem 46).jpg Categoria:Galerias Categoria:Galeria de Personagens